


Hours passed, Days passed, Years passed

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Love, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel sends you back in time and you appear in young John Winchester's life. You stay  longer than anticipated and love wraps you in its warm embrace but eventually you have to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Towel

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting a reader insert I created for DirtySupernaturalImagines on Tumblr! I'm making it longer and possibly more sexy. This time it is going to be several chapters so if you want me to continue please leave comments and kudos so I know if to continue or not.  
> Enjoy!

Having a shower has done you the world of good, your hunter and angel inducing stress was gone like the water droplets from the shower and you were ready for the soft embrace of your duvet. Before you had chance to truly start fantasying about your bed a sweet appeared on the white sheets, something you were 100% sure you had not left when you jumped in the shower. It could only be one person or being if you will, the one and only trickster. You tightened the grip you had on the front of your towel, you never knew if Gabriel was going to make you jump and you didn't feel like showing off the prized possessions right now. The sweet was bright yellow wrapped in clear plastic, a sherbet lemon, a favourite of yours which appeared to be common knowledge somehow. 

Your finger tips grazed over the small sweet and you heard a faint laugh then all of a sudden you had a head rush like no other and momentary blindness; it felt like you had been rolling around in some sort of vortex. Your head felt like mush and after a short while your eyes eventually refocused and you were not in your bedroom any more but a grimy hotel room with mustard curtains. The walls were pine green with small pink circles scattered in between, this was a poor way to make the visitor feel as if they were in a forest. Forests didn't smell like stale cigarettes and forty year old bourbon with a hint of human must. There was one bed on the right side of the wall with a bed side table a lamp was turned on. Half way up the walls wither side of the bed were two windows with the ugly mustard curtains hanging loud and proud. The carpet was brown with varying colour stains every few meters causing a shudder to ricochet throughout your body, you did not want to know what people did in this room. 

"What the hell? GABRIEL!" you yelled trying to not step out of place because Lord knows that one wrong move and you're tumbling through the space time continuum again but more importantly this was a dingy motel that had to infested with something. Your voice echoed off the walls of what you thought was an vacant room but walking out of what you assumed was the bathroom due to the steam escaping his pores was a very handsome man who happened to be naked. Now in any other circumstance you would be drooling over this naked stranger but this very odd scenario forbade it and your mouth was as dry as sand. 

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my motel room? And why the fuck are you in a towel?!" You were trying to concentrate but his inability to cover himself with a towel was distracting you from the questions. Not out of arousal but out of the fact you were just uncomfortable seeing an exposed stranger in a strange place and his tone of voice was not exactly inviting. You scanned the room for a quick second and you saw a duffel bag filled with clothes and laying on top was a revolver. That kicked you into gear and you managed to spit out "One, I could ask you the same question. Two, I honestly have no idea. And three I just had a shower, obviously" you say taking your annoyance for Gabe out on him. You felt a twang of guilt but honestly you were in a strange environment unable to shout at the person who put you there. 

"Well you didn't shower in here I only just got in and I didn't order a prostitute so I'm not going to ask again, who are you and why are you in my motel room?"

"For the love of God could you please put a towel on...or better yet some fucking clothes? I'm not going to answer any questions till you do" you pouted and waited patiently, very aware that you too were one layer away from being naked. The man put his hands up in defeat and turned around to grab a towel and a gun it would seem, great, he was going to shoot you if he didn't like your answers. A cold breeze ran straight through you and ghosted over your skin creating goosebumps on every inch of your visible and non visible skin. 

As the man turned apprehensively you noticed a familiar tattoo on the back of his shoulder, anti-possession, so he was a hunter; that was good information to know. Its not easy to reason with a hunter but if hes half decent he will maybe ask a few questions before blowing a hole in your body; better yet you could use your nudity to release additional testosterone, adrenaline and endorphins to throw him off guard. Well it would only throw him off guard if he was interested in breasts and vaginas which at this moment is unconfirmed. 

He turned around, towel around his waist and gun pointed straight at your head. Now it was your turn to lift your hands in defeat, well one of them anyway, you were not going to be naked in front of this man. "Alright, alright, my name is y/n y/L/n and I'm a hunter like you, look at my tattoo" you turn your right leg to the side and bring up the towel to show an anti-possession symbol on your inner thigh. You thought about cocking an eyebrow but you didn't want to push it. "You can lower the gun now...anytime now you can lower the gun". Your heart was beating so fast you thought it was going to beat out of your chest and beads of sweat formed on your brow and top lip. Shove you in a vampire nest fully armed and you're perfect but in a room one piece of material away from being naked with a man and his gun no thank-you. Men are unpredictable and dangerous at best. 

To his clear dismay the tension in his shoulders was released as you didn't seem like an immediate threat and he bought the gun down to his hip and signaled with it for you to go on. "I hunt with angels, who you've heard of right? And I'm pretty sure one of them zapped me here to piss me off but don't worry I'm sure I will be zapped back soon and I can go ape on his ass."

"First of all angels do not exist last time I checked, only demons, ghosts and other crazy son of a bitches, so I'm going to ask again why are you here?"

"Wait you didn't hear about the apoco...you know what never mind I don't have time for this, I just want to get home and I told you who I am. If you're not going to say who you are, fine but at least tell me where I am" your voice is straining as you try to keep calm but you do hope that Gabriel is having a mighty fine time with this, someone has too. 

"Alright sorry, I'm John Winchester and you're in Normal, Illinois... well the outskirts that is"

"You're John Winchester? Like the John Winchester? That owns a 1967 Chevy Impala John Winchester?" you inquire, this is not looking good at all, if it is him how can a man who's been dead for years look the same age as you and be in 2016.

"That's me, wait, and how the fuck did you know that?" The gun twitches in his hand as he brings it up to your torso. "Tell me how the hell you know this" 

"How can you be in 2016?"

"I said tell me how you know this right now. Wait did you say 2016? Its 1973. Is this a joke? Because I will not hesitate to shoot you"

"Haha ok Gabe you got me good!" you said towards the dirty motel ceiling. "You can zap me back home Gabriel because I am sure this guy is going to blow my head off and I like my head" you raise your voice still looking up but pivoting slowly on your spot. 

"Hello I am right here young lady and its 1973" John waves his gun in front of your face and your attention is 110% back on him. 

"It's when now?" you were going to kill Gabriel. 

"1973, you from the future or something?"

"It appears to be that I am and right now I have no idea what to do and please...can you put the gun down, do I look like a legitimate threat right now? My only possession a towel" you do an involuntary eye-roll and tighten the bath towel. 

"Alright, alright I can't be too careful, sorry" before you could say anything John chucks the gun onto the bed between you. 

You didn't realise that you were tensed until the gun left his hands and you sighed. "I have no idea how I am going to get home without a ride from an angel, I'm going to have to pray like hell, give me a sec". You screwed your eyes shut and spoke in your head "Gabriel you better get your goddamn angel ass down here to take me home because right now I am the least impressed person you are ever going to meet. Ah fucking men." You took a couple of breaths and peeled one eye open and you were created with John Winchester in a towel. 

"Hey look don't worry, I'm not an evil human being you can stay with me till your angel comes down but only because I know you're not a demon, it's not a problem, you're a hunter and I'm a hunter its fine. I just finished a case and was planning on taking a few days out, you can stay till I'm done vacationing then you have to leave ok? I work alone and you're a huge inconvenience to me working alone" 

"Yeah that would be great John thanks, I'm sure I would get into some sort of trouble since this isn't my decade. I'm sure it will be a couple of hours till Gabriel gets bored and takes me home. Is it possible to borrow some clothes and shoes?" You look down at the towel "As you can see I'm not really appropriate for anything right now" Your intake of breath made it clear to John that you knew you were pulling on an already small thread of hospitality. 

Mumbling he turns to the duffel on the bed and says "Er yeah, I'm sure I've got some old shirts and jeans". He snoops in the bag and finds a couple of tattered plaid shirts and a pair of bootleg jeans; he chucks them you way and says "Shoes are going to be more difficult I've got another pair of boots but they are certainly not going to fit you darlin'". Scratching the back of his neck he shrugs "Sorry". You just about catch the clothes without letting the towel slip away from you. "Thanks John I appreciate it. I can shove newspaper in the boots if that's ok with you?" 

"Yeah do whatever you like, at least you'll have something on your feet. Those jeans and shirts are getting a bit small for me anyway, what are you gunner do about er" He points to his breast "Because I do not have one of those"

"A bra?" You laugh but then go silent "Shit I don't know? Do you have a jacket I can borrow? And I can pull that over my" You point towards your breasts and laugh trying to distract him from the fact you're basically asking him for a whole wardrobe. 

"Take this" he says suppressing laughter at this most ludicrous situation and chucks a leather jacket your way. You wobble on the spot trying to catch the jacket and it just slips past your arm filled with the other clothes. John steps forward and picks up the jacket and places it on your arm, his face is inches from yours and he breathes "You never did tell me how you know me y/n" he cocks his head to the right and a puzzled look washes over his face. The sudden closeness causes your pulse to quicken so you clear your throat and say "You're pretty infamous in 2016...you leave a legacy to say the least" Before you let him respond with more questions you laugh and say "I can't believe I'm in 1979 with John fricking Winchester" you back away and shuffle to the bathroom door. "Thanks for the clothes, I'm going to go use them now" and you walk into the bathroom and shut the door. You hear a faint "No problem" and a deep sigh. You drop the clothes and towel to the floor and think about what life events got you in this situation. 

Once changed into the clothes you notice how delicious they smell and blush, John Winchester wasn't half bad. Wood, bourbon, cigarettes and cheap washing powder, that was hot, the smell of the life of hunter; it almost smelt like home. Well he wasn't like the stories you'd heard about him, he was tough but the situation called for it but he wasn't unpleasant. 

You walk out with your towel under one arm and the spare clothes you didn't wear under the other. You place them on the floor outside the bathroom and look up to see John pulling a shirt of his head, muscles on his back rippling at the movement. You blush slightly and notice no underwear band near his jeans and blush even more. The painful awareness of knowing neither of you are wearing underwear is having a profound effect on you but you don't travel with the observation any further. 

John turns and looks you up and down and whistles "Damn, those clothes really bring out...something" You look down and smirk, these ill-fitting clothes were doing nothing and you chuckled "Oh shut up Winchester" now this seems more like the John Winchester you had heard about, two can play that sarcastic game. His eyes brightened briefly as he smiled. 

"Hey now! I lent you those clothes and I can take them off you" You blush at the words and bite your lip, the unconscious raise of your eyebrow suggests you were down for that but your conscience kicks and you remember John is a complete stranger. 

John coughs and doesn't linger on the comment "There is a diner down the road if you're hungry, they're open all night and it's pretty good food. My treat?"

"It's gunner have to be your treat, I didn't bring any money in my towel" you smirk. 

"Alright, alright, let's go" He says rolling his eyes and grabbing keys and another leather jacket. "Oh I shoved some magazines in the boots over there for you" he points at the bottom of the bed and walks out the motel door. 

"Thanks" you slide them on but adjust the amount of paper in the slightly, you had pretty big feet but not as large as John. You follow him outside and smirk, you're liking him more and more. 

He was right, the diner was just down the road, no Impala needed which kinda sucked, it was a beautiful car.


	2. Tell me about yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with the infamous Winchester and dream of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter! Enjoy.

You stepped inside the diner and you felt you had materialised onto the set of Grease, well actually this predated Grease when it was released but not the content of the film nonetheless you were overwhelmed. Leatherjackets, leather pants and milkshakes were everywhere. Me and Mrs. Jones played from the jukebox at the other end of the diner, you walked across checked black and white floor while your head turned to take in the group of ladies chewing blue and pink bubble gum while drinking milkshakes and eyeing the leatherjackets a couple of tables over. “This is an old school diner, they keep things like late 50’s to early 60’s the kids get to play a long, it’s nice huh? Better than what you learned in school?” John asked. 

“Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined anything like this. Makes me want to experience the 50’s and 60’s”. He nodded and a waitress greeted you and led you to a booth towards the back of the diner and passed the menus “I’ll give you two kids a moment to decide. There’s no rush”. Her beautiful ginger hair was in bottle curls pinned to her head covered with a net. You and John were silent but made intense eye contact over the top of the menus. “The brunch special is pretty damn good here, you should get that” he smiled lightly and you smile back as you bring the menu down. 

“I was already eyeing that option up but since you recommend it I will absolutely have that.” You inwardly cursed your over enthusiastic response. 

“Well, you have a good eye.” The waitress came back and you saw on the tag pinned to her apron her name was Betty. Fitting. John insisted that you order first “Strawberry milkshake, brunch special and key lime pie please” You order and gave the menu back. 

“Black coffee, brunch special and the American pancakes please, thanks Bet” John says and passes the menu to Betty. 

“Coming right up sweethearts, y’all picked good choices”. You couldn’t help but beam at her kind face. It felt like you were on some sort of 60’s high, waiting for John Travolta to come through the door combing his hair. 

“So tell me about yourself y/n, since you already seem to know me” he speaks with a raised eyebrow. 

You spend seven hours in this diner talking about your life, friends, family, pets, boyfriends the full nine yards and you give him fifty questions back too. You don’t know why but John was easy to talk to and he treated you with respect, was interested in you and was a gentleman. Laughter radiates from your booth over and over again, the coffee keeps flowing and you both eat several desserts. You try to convince yourself that the only reason you share this information is because you’re going to be leaving soon and he’s a stranger but in the bottom of your chest something else was rising and you were trying to ignore it because Gabriel was due any second. You cough and utter “I guess we should be getting back to the hotel, do you mind if I crash with you? I can sleep on the sofa” 

“Come on, do I not come across as a gentleman? You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa” 

“I won’t argue, I’m too tired” You get back and go straight to sleep and dream of the infamous John Winchester in compromising positions... 

You’re bent over the front grill of the Impala, legs spread, pussy and ass bare to the world, the engine is running and the vibrations rub against your nipples and a moan escapes your lips. You look up towards the windshield and John is staring at you a smirk on his lips. His arm seems to be moving up and down but at the moment you don’t see anything, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, all consumed by the pleasure. 

You want to get up and go to him but you can’t seem to move a muscle but a moment after it doesn’t matter as John steps out the car, barefoot and bare-chested with only his jeans on with his hard cock out and in his hand. As he comes closer you turn your head and see his cock dripping precum and he begins to give long leisurely pumps to his shaft. The familiar tingle between your legs starts up again and you feel yourself moisten. 

“Oh baby, look at you all spread out across my car, dripping wet, ready for this big cock. I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re so ready and wanting.” You go to respond but you can’t speak. “No talking for you y/n, I just want you to hear my voice and feel me.” He walks behind you and your breath hitches at the unknown. You hear the sound of his hand rubbing his cock and small moans escaping his lips. “If you could see yourself y/n you would be even more turned on. That pretty glistening pussy is so inviting.” You moan, not knowing if he can hear you or not. 

A hand begins to massage your right ass cheek and you pussy gushes at the contact. “I saw that y/n, your pussy gush a little at this touch, what happens if I use two hands?” his other hand brushes your other ass cheek and he massages both globes. Your pussy and clit especially was pulsing and the ache was growing unbearable. He leans slightly forward and your feel the tip of his cock brush the back of your legs and ass, almost where you want him. This continues to what feels like hours and then both hands are gone and you cry out at the loss of contact. Then there was all the contact you could want, a finger wipes over your clit and then slit collecting the wetness there. Suddenly its gone and you hear John moan, “You taste so good, you want to taste yourself y/n?” you nod, words escaping you if you could talk. He runs another finger over you and then pushes it into your mouth. Your legs buckle at the taste of yourself on John’s finger and suck his finger. “I like that, good girl, keep sucking my finger”. 

He brings his other hand and slides a finger into you with ease. “Baby you’re so snug, lets change that” he begins to pump one finger and feels you loosen, so he adds another and continues like that till he’s fucking you with three fingers and you’re coming apart beneath him, you struggle to suck more of his fingers. He added one more into your mouth as he added them to your pussy. 

“You seem all good and ready for me baby, you ready?” you let out a breathy yes and he puts just the tip in…

You wake up panting and to the smell of coffee. “Hey I got us some breakfast/lunch since its 12:30pm”. There he was standing at the bottom of your bed, bed hair or recently fucked hair in just jeans and a leather jacket. You didn’t think your mouth could dry as fast as it did.


	3. I'm game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake after your steamy dream and you need an escape, so you pick the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to wet your whistle while I work on the fireworks.

You let out a shaky breath, close your eyes, inhale, compose, open your eyes and sit up. You take the coffee graciously and chug, you were a coffee person; John sat on the end of the bed and passed you a bacon sub or sandwich, did they have subs in 1973? 

“Thanks” You say taking a bite, you’d used up all your energy dreaming about having John between your legs the ache was almost painful. Looking around the room for Gabriel or any sign of him but you find nothing and fall back against the bed and call out to John “Hey, look I’m really sorry I’m still here, I don’t know what’s happening. Let me know if I’m over staying my welcome”. You desperately need some sort of distraction because the heat between your thighs was increasing especially seeing the real Winchester in the flesh and you sure as hell don’t know what is going to come out of your mouth. You continue to eat as if you hadn’t been fed in days. 

“Honestly y/n, it’s not a problem, I’m quite liking the company”. He says as a blush creeps up on both of your faces, you jump out of bed before this goes too far. “I’m gunner go shower and I’m borrowing your towel because you have two” You say without looking back, stuffing the rest of the sub in your mouth, you lock the door, take off John’s clothes and jump in the shower. You’re so wound up and tense you hadn’t realised the door didn’t lock properly and had swung open slightly. 

It’s been a fucking day and you’re already dreaming about him? What are you 13 years old? Dreaming about your crush. The water felt good on your skin and loosened the muscles slightly, God you need a massage or hot rocks. For fuck sake you think and slap your hand on the moist tile leaning forward he’s got under your skin. So what if you spent hours talking, getting to know each other and having a good time, you would be going home shortly so it didn’t matter. 

You lean against your arm that is now resting on the tiles, after much thought of the next step, which you never decided you sigh. Well, you could give yourself some quick release? No harm no foul right? Not many of your friends could say they masturbated before the the 90's rolled around. Your free hand snakes down your thighs and reaches your mound. Your hand dances over your pubic hair as the memories of last night’s dream flood your vision: 

His arm seems to be moving up and down but at the moment you don’t see anything, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, all consumed by the pleasure.

Your fingers reach down to your folds and part your lips slightly to reveal your swollen clit and wet hole. You groan as the water droplets roll down your arm and hand and begin mixing with your own juices. 

As he comes closer you turn your head and see his cock dripping precum and he begins to give long leisurely pumps to his shaft.

You rub your clit slowly, then change to gradually putting a finger inside yourself. You gasp at how wet and snug you are, and now you pump leisurely, you move the finger in and out and begin to brush your clit with the side of your thumb. 

“You taste so good, you want to taste yourself y/n?”

You gasp again and grind into the movements of your fingers and thumb, the familiar feeling arising in the pit of your torso. “Fuck John, right there…right there baby ugh uh” you mutter. It doesn’t take you long to climax with the images of John fucking you over the Impala. You staying leaning forward to catch your breath and reduce the shaking of your legs, then turn off the water and then go to jump out of a surprisingly spacious motel shower. You don’t have one foot out of the shower before seeing a topless John Winchester leaning against the door frame with one hand resting down the hem of his trousers the other running a thumb across his bottom lip. Needless to say you jump out of your skin. 

“Thanks for the show, that was pretty hot you saying my name” he smirks and the hand at his mouth runs slowly down his body before hooking into a belt loop on his jeans. 

“John WHAT THE FUCK” you scramble out the shower to grab the towel on the floor. “You don’t just fucking break into the bathroom while someone is showering. What the hell. Staying with you was a mistake. This is beyond creepy, I get why you’re infamous” You scream avoiding mentioning the solo session.

“Hey, hey! Wait, you didn’t leave the door open for me? I thought you wanted me join you? I just wanted to watch you for a while” John urged standing straight with a cocked eyebrow. 

“What the fuck no! We barely know each other” you half shout wrapping the towel around yourself. Well, you sort of know each other, you’ve had sex with people you’d known even less. You begin to stir again but then remember how fucked this situation is. He holds out his hands to stop you from moving any further towards the door. “Look it was an honest mistake, I’m sorry alright, if you want to leave you can. It’s not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable” and he stepped out the bathroom to the side. 

“Thank-you, I’m sorry for shouting” that was stupid, you didn’t want to go and you were not that sorry for shouting. 

“No you’re not sorry, but that’s ok” he chuckled lightly and rubbed a hand over his chin. 

“You’re right” and you smirk while walking over the threshold. All of a sudden you feel a hand on the damp skin of your arm that turns you around. Before you know it John and you are face to face close enough for his breath to run down your cheeks and neck. “I’m sorry about the misunderstanding, but I’m not sorry about seeing you in the shower. If you want to get to know each other, um, how can I put this eloquently, physically, I’m game. Just let me know.” He lets you go and goes to put on a shirt. Fuck it. 

“Wait” you whisper. He turns and you drop the towel. “I’m game

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, comment and kudos! The next part will be up fairly quick (if you want it) as I'm not studying at the moment.


End file.
